epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reaper
Grim Reaper EBF4.PNG|Grim Reaper being cast on Lance (EBF4). EBF5 Grim Reaper.png| The Reaper in EBF5 The Reaper (also known as Grim Reaper) is a recurring al skill in the , used primarily by foes or through special effects of equipment. It is one of the few skills whose type varies between games. In the v2 update of EBF5, it became a shared skill learnable by everyone but Lance. Description It summons a shadowy apparition of the Grim Reaper that slashes the target with its scythe — if it connects, it causes . It can only be negated with high Death resistance, but counteracting the effect with , , or by increasing the chances of the spell missing (by buffing of the target and/or debuffing the of the user) also work. To balance this, the skill typically has pitiful accuracy. In EBF5, the learnable version of the spell has much higher accuracy compared to when it's used by foes at 75%. Due to its high chance of inflict Instant Death, it can be used to easily defeat any enemy not immune to Instant Death, though it also has a lengthy cooldown. Note that while generally effective enough without a status build, with three pieces of status infliction chance boosting equipment The Reaper has a 506.25% chance of Instant Death, allowing guaranteed death of a 70% resistant foe assuming it hits. Foe Users Note: the spell exists in ''Epic Battle Fantasy 1, but is unused and so is not listed for that game.'' Epic Battle Fantasy 2 * Zombie Hydra Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Abyss * Skull Ghost * Zombie Dragon Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Flame Wraith * Zombie Hydra Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Telperion * Zombie Hydra Epic Battle Fantasy The spell also exists in the first Epic Battle Fantasy, albeit unused. It is included into patterns of Skull Ghost and Zombie Goku, but may not be executed, as if it's ever chosen, the choice will be immediately overwritten by another ability (Dispel for Skull Ghost, The Dead for Goku) due to certain oddities in coding, therefore boosting the usage chance of the other ability. Grim Reaper itself would have an 1 in 3 chance to kill one player by inflicting massive "magical" damage far above survivable (66 666 damage, ignores user's stats, respects target's ), like in the next game. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Inaccessible to players, it is used only by Zombie Hydra. It is not affected by the users Magic Attack, but does respect the target's Magic Defence. However, it deals vastly more damage than the players can endure, leading to a guaranteed kill. , but still affected by target's (which won't have any noticeable impact anyway). On Epic difficulty, accuracy is increased to 120%.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Still inaccessible to players, Grim Reaper can be used by Abyss, Skull Ghost and Zombie Dragon. It now deals physical damage, affected by user's and target's stats normally. It also inflicts the Instant Death status instead of just dealing ludicrous damage, allowing it to be resisted by equipment. |Acc1 = 50% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = On Epic difficulty, accuracy is increased to 110%.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Grim Reaper is finally accessible to players, but only as a random summon from the Death Scythe staff. The Flame Wraith and Zombie Hydra can also use the Grim Reaper. Its accuracy is no longer boosted on higher difficulties. |Acc1 = 40% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10%}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 It's obtained by completing Maka's quest in Redpine Town, one screen to the right of the slime cat. Before the v2 update, Maka gave Enfeeble instead. |Acc = 75% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 40 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl1StatusChance = 70% |lvl2power = 75 |lvl2AP = 3500 |lvl2StatusChance = 110% |lvl3power = 120 |lvl3AP = 7000 |lvl3StatusChance = 150%}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt Category:Natalie Category:Anna Category:NoLegs